


AU, hug it out

by kellifer_fic



Series: assorted tumblr fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek deserves the hugs, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: You know what. I think it'll actually be great if Derek got a hug this season, he never gets hugs





	

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of unrelated tumblr prompts being posted for posterity and so I can actually find the darn things.

“Oh god, why?” Stiles groans, flat on his back.

“You attacked me,” Derek says, stooping to help Stiles up again but Stiles waves him off, mostly because he’s not sure if his spine is working yet after Derek _flipped him over his shoulder_.

“I attacked… what?” Stiles splutters, rolling over onto his belly and then pushing up slowly. He just knows he’s going to be one hell of a creaky old man after all the werewolf abuse.

“You went for a-”

“ _Hug_ , Derek. I went for a _hug_.”

"What?”

“I. Went. For. A. Hug,” Stiles says, overly slowly, making short chops with his arms in the air to punctuate his words.

“I don’t get it.”

“What’s to get? You’ve been hugged before, right? By your family?” Stiles wants to smack himself in the face with his own shoe for mentioning Derek’s family and affection, but Derek still looks confused. “Wait, not even a creepy clench from Uncle Undead?”

“My cousin Bailey would sometimes drop on me from the rafters of the house. That was more an ambush thing.”

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“We were a werewolf family with human members. We had to be careful. You could hurt someone so easily. We kissed. There was a lot of patting.”

“That sounds really dirty.”

“Stiles.”

“Okay, big guy. We’re trying this again.

"Oh god no.”

“It’s an entry requirement to Scott’s pack of wonder and excitement that you learn to hug the squishies because we like to hug. We Stilinskis especially are cuddlers by nature.”

“How about a hearty handshake?”

“C’mon. This is happening,” Stiles says, this time opening his arms and not advancing on Derek, letting him do the approach because last time Stiles nearly got all his bones broken taking Derek by surprise. When Derek hesitates, Stiles spirit-fingers at him in impatience.

Stiles is just about to drop his arms, tell Derek not to break something because Derek looks like he’s about to strain himself fighting the urge to run far away, when Derek takes two quick steps and is in the circle of Stiles’ arms. For a second, Stiles is so surprised that he doesn’t close the circle. Derek tenses again for flight and that’s what prompts Stiles to bring his arms around properly and squeeze.

“You can hug back. It might be nice to not feel like I’m cuddling a stone pillar.”

"I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t.”

Derek’s arms settle so lightly around Stiles then that Stiles isn’t even sure he’s feeling them until they tighten a little further and then Derek’s nose is buried against Stiles’ pulse point.

“Get a room,” Isaac huffs from the couch next to the windows where he’s getting his ass kicked at Mario Kart by Scott.

“This whole loft is my room,” Derek says, tightening his grip a little further, like he’s worried Stiles will end the embrace but he’s not going to. He learned something very important from his dad. Always let the other person break the hug if they’re the one that needed it.

Stiles isn’t going anywhere, he figures for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com)


End file.
